Stranger’s Cathedral
What is the Stranger’s Cathedral? The Stranger’s Cathedral is a large Cathedral map made by Oblivious. While initially appearing as a cathedral it is actually a space station. It has served as the home and base of operations of The Renegades and now serves as the base for Aegis. Lore The Cathedral was originally the home of its creator Oblivious acting as a place to store her terminal to communicate with her bunkers. After the destruction of The Renegade's Safe Haven Oblivious offered to have her home used as the base of operations for The Renegades allowing the members to use the space station as a secondary home. After the disbandment of The Renegades the cathedral became the base for the newly formed Aegis group. Rooms/Areas Entrance/The Hub The main area of the cathedral is a wide open courtyard covered in tile with marble pillars supporting the ceiling. There are are pillars closer to the center that are surrounded by foliage. Near one of the inner pillars is a potion of narcissism which activates a mirror. The ceiling appears to be glass having a clear view of the stars in outer space. Hanging from the walls of the cathedral are banners that display the Aegis symbol on them. The Terminal Walking straight forward from the Hub's entrance is a medium sized room with 2 staircases leading up to Hybris’s terminal. From this terminal Oblivious is able to communicate with her bunker system and store data. Underneath the terminal’s stairs are three doors leading to the Training Room, Lounge Area, and Dormitories. Training Room Through the left door underneath the terminal balcony is the training room. The room is comprised entirely of hard-light so Hybris can easily repair the room should a training session get too out of hand. The training room can be programmed to produce hard-light training weapons and armor to protect those who are sparring. The front and back end of the training room have colored panels near the ceiling displaying the colors purple, yellow, green, cyan, red, white, and blue from left to right. Lounge Area The center door underneath the terminal leads to a large open area with a conference table, chairs, a kitchen/dining area, and a medical bay. There is a set of stairs and railing that leads up to a balcony. The kitchen is stocked with various foods for visitor's to consume. On the left backside wall is a large glass window that views out into space. In front of the window is a large holographic Aegis symbol. On the right side wall is the entrance to Aegis’s Research Lab. Dormitories Through the right door underneath the terminal balcony is a hallway that leads to the bedrooms of the occupants within the cathedral. Each Aegis member and any of the previous Renegades have been provided with rooms here. Aegis Research Lab The Lounge area door leads to a staircase and long hallway. Down the staircase there will be 2 large turbines stationed on opposite sides of the hallway. Past the turbine area is the research lab area with glass rooms filled with computers and desks for various research purposes. All the way at the end of the hallway is what appears to be luminescent white tree. This tree is actually an experimental network node that connects all the super computer in the research lab that Hybris has borrowed from Summit R&D. Removed Areas The Maze On the opposite end of Hybris's terminal was an entrance to a maze that hides three stars within it. This room was featured in a Nagzz21 video. Hybris’s Research Lab Hybris’s lab contained a medium sized console in the center of the room. It had a holographic display set up above the console to display the earth as well as any subjects being scanned. There are two human sized pods set up on either side. The right side tube is empty with pink glass. The left side tube is open and with a press of a button the center console can be sealed with glass and metal holding the test subject inside. Links * Stranger's Cathedral Maze featured in Nagzz21 video Trivia * Arcadum likes to perch on top of the inner pillars when he’s in the cathedral * Moxi had her full lycan transformation take place in Hybris’s lab * In the lab’s center console the holographic display can show Moxi’s lycan avatar in a pink silhouette. * Oblivious becomes very powerful within the training room as the room is composed of hard-light and allows her to completely control the room. * There is an invisible button in the cathedral that makes a chiming sound. * The Cathedral has many hidden compartments and passageways that only Hybris has access to. She has used these secret passages to keep Cyan Lullaby safe. * Behind the terminal Hybris has a hidden compartment where she keeps special items such as a feather that can turn someone invisible from Acheron, a Nintendo Switch, the broken card from Jester and various other special items. Gallery File:Cathedral Lab.jpg|Hybris's Research Lab File:Cathedral Staircase.jpg|The Terminal Staircase Category:Worlds Category:Locations